


The Sons of Men // Supernatural

by hobitober



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angels, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), BAMFs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Death, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Gore, Heartbreak, M/M, Murder, Romance, Self Insert, Semi Smut, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, dean winchester is a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: we are made of those who have built and broken us-a t t i c u s-
Kudos: 2





	The Sons of Men // Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are made of those who have built and broken us  
> -a t t i c u s-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [!!!!!]understand to those who read this, i didn't mean to post this when i did so don't mind the odd updates[!!!!!]

The low hum of the impala was one thing keep the silence less awkward other then the shuffles of feet on concrete, honks of horns and the rush of cars. The two brothers, Sam & Dean sat in the car as Dean would eye the ladies that caught his eye as he'd take occasional sips of his beer. Sam tapped away on his laptop, researching a case of djinn's as it was only their first case dealing with one. Sam cleared his throat, snapping Dean out of his perving gazes on passing by women. "So, get this, a week before we get here, 8 women are kidnapped. One escaped and said this to police 'The man who grabbed me, from what I could see, had these viking or tribal like tattoo's running up his arms to his face, his eyes were a very bright sky blue. He said he could take me to eternal paradise of my most happy wanted dream. He hung me by my wrists and drained me of blood. The rope was weak so I slipped out when he was gone and ran...' It's a djinn, Dean" 

The younger brother sighed, flipping through the gently cared for and tattered journal that belonged to their father "This chick said he had what again" Dean asked. Sam sighed, clearing his throat " 'Viking or tribal like tattoo's running up his arms to his face, his eye a very bright sky blue' " Silence and pages flipped, Dean reached the page of djinn's and read over it "It says here that djinns will capture their victims and take them into dark places, ties them up, drugs them into an alertnate reality or fantasy of their most wanted dream and slowly drains of blood until they die, trapping them in their dream world forever" 

The two sat in silence until Dean finally drove off to go to a bar to catch this guy and most for Dean to stare at tits and half naked women on poles. The bar they arrived to had a bright lit up sign that read ' **Sinclair's Cocktail Bar & Club**' as Dean let out an excited huff, climbing out of the car, Sam following behind as he held his bag that contained his laptop, some papers and their dad's journal. The two walked into the bar, a raven haired waitress suggestively winked at Dean as let out a happy, relieved huffed smile as Sam just rolled his eyes, claiming a corner booth table away from the main dance area to get more focus as he places his laptop on the table, opening it up and logging in as a busty blonde woman approaches the two men "Hello, my name is Samantha and I'll be serving you tonight. What would you like, it'll be on the house" She flirted with Dean, doing an annoying 'giggle' as his left hand rubs gently on the small of her back "Two peach martini's, a cheeseburger for myself and a tofu salad for my rabbit little brother" She smiled as she got up, heading to the kitchen.

Sam's fingers raced over the keys of his laptop as he'd take bites of his salad, Dean huffing down a second burger "Dean, get this. In this article I'm reading it's says that djinn's live in ruins and the bigger the better." Dean stopped chewing on his burger, he seemed to entire a deep thought "I know where we need to go." Sam perked up "Really?! Well let's go and get this done already" Dean sighed, leaning towards his plate "Let me finished finish my burger" 

They left after an hour as Dean drove towards the motel they have rented out "Why are we here Dean? We have everything we need" Dean sighed, running his hands through/over his hair "Sam, you need to go inside. He came after me. This is my fight." Sam nearly looked offended "Yet if this djinn came after me you would go with. You wouldn't let me fight on my own. Let me help you Dean! I'm not gonna be sitting here with a worry you're not coming back!!" The two sat in silence for quite a while before Dean sighed "Fine but you're letting me take the killing blow on this fucker Sam" Sam nodded as Dean drove off to the abandonded warehouse.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
